Saurkol Bladeheart (Alternate)
Biography Early Life As with his original iteration, this Saurkol was born in a now nonexistant village in Nagrand. Differences in his timeline led him to the title Bladeheart during an internecine conflict with the Warsongs. His youth was spent riding and raiding, during which he and some kinsmen developed a raiding Company for inhibiting ogre and rival village movements. This Company was analogous to what would become the Outrider Company in the original timeline. Saurkol took a mate, Suu'la Wolfarrow, and fathered a child, Narkol, seven years before the Prophet Garrosh arrived on Draenor. At this time his village had conquered another and merged into Bolar'nal, a near-coastal settlement that would in turn be engulfed by an Iron Horde naval outpost. Iron Horde During the formation of the Iron Horde, Bladeheart was among the only members of the village to vouch that it was safer to join than to resist. He was captured during a solo hunt and elected by Warsong officers as the spokesperson of Bolar'nal, where he pledged its allegiance to the Iron Horde, and the heads of dissenters, in exchange for its safety. Returning to Bolar'nal with these news proved disastrous as nobody agreed with him. When the Iron Horde came, they captured the village and raided individual tents, prompting Saurkol's an other families to escape. During the flight, all surviving members of what would become the Outrider Company were slain. Saurkol presented their gathered heads to the officer responsible, earning a reprieve and signifying his pledge to the Iron Horde. Upon hearing this, his mate Suu'la denounced him and took their son away to Gorgrond, whence Hacker Bladegore was said to have ancestors, in order to hide from the ongoing war. Blade''heart'' was sent to the Axemaw Marauders, serving for a time under Grem'thal until his capture, apparently voluntary, by the Outrider Company. Nonetheless, he was able to escape and then attempted to locate his family in Gorgrond. He was nearly slain by a venomous plant, and recovered by Laughing Skulls who took him to be a Horde soldier wounded from the siege of Blackrock Foundry. He was found among other such wounded in the village infirmary when the Outriders went to Broken Horn to escort said wounded home. Outrider During the Rageskull siege of the village, Saurkol swore a new oath to the Outriders and received his brand from AC Gral'nok Thunderaxe. He withdrew with them to Frostfire when the siege grew overwhelming, having never found his family. His initiation into the Outriders soured by failure, he represented them to the Delmoore Organisation in Tanaan Jungle, gaining experience which would put him in good stead to manage the famous Steelbane operation to slay Grem'thal, former leader of the Axemaw Marauders. Bladeheart very rapidly gained Blood Guard rank, mostly due to the reputation of his name and an expectation that he had the same skills as his forebear. Whether this is true or not, he was instrumental in a large number of cult-killings in Tanaan and on Azeroth, and gained experience leading his own missions to revenge himself upon the Rageskull Legion's officers. Officer When Gral'nok made himself a Legion based on the Outrider Company's members, Saurkol Bladeheart was made Blood Guard of the First (Outrider) Company of the Steelcrusher Legion. The Company continued much as before, except with the support of a much larger body of troops and the burden of trialling these recruited companies. Persisting across multiple near-extinctions of the Legion, the Outriders were well-placed to take a special role in the Legion's deployment to the Broken Shore. When the Steelcrusher Legion was destroyed entirely, and Warlord Gral'nok abdicated from his rank, Saurkol Bladeheart was given responsibility for the intact First Company. With it he restored the Outrider Company, redistributed the original tabards, and has since led it across the Broken Isles. Death Bladeheart was eventually slain on the Broken Shore along with the rest of the Outrider Company; like the other Outriders, he persists to this day as a collective hallucination by the Inrider Association who succeeded it. Appearance Saurkol Bladeheart is a Mag'har Orc of alternate Draenor. His skin is naturally tan-brown, similarly to his hair and eyes, frequently paling to yellow and almost green following intense exposure to demonic energies. At the peak of his health he weighs 280lbs, although this is rarely attained due to a constant stream of injuries he sustains. I'm not actually sure how tall he is, but it's definitely taller than Olm Axe-Fury and shorter than Gral'nok Thunderaxe. And certainly taller than Gutsplitta, now. He continues the Warsong tradition of tattoos with a tally of kills since the Legion's new invasion kept on his right pectoral. His right shoulderblade bears a list of names. The Outrider Brand is opposite the kill-tally, over his heart. Bladeheart's left hand is a permanently lighter shade than the rest of his body, although he wears bracers to hide the significant color-difference between hand and forearm that results from its re-attachment. Skills and Training Bladeheart's main weapon, with which he has received brief, informal training from a blademaster, is a two-handed sword. Now removed of training he falls back to axes of all kinds, and, recently, intense training with one-handed swords to enhance his use of the Broken Legion. Before his hand injury he was capable with a bow. He still carries one, but it sees infrequent use and his skill continues to dwindle, even beyond what the re-attached hand can be blamed for. He is familiar with worg-back riding, capable of riding wyverns, and rode a proto-drake (once). Whilst capable of tracking, foraging and hunting on Draenor, these skills convey limited use on Azeroth where the flora and fauna are by-and-large not within his experience. A head injury left him permanently without a sense of long-distance direction and he now relies upon very literal maps or simple luck to not get lost on his way to the latrine - this is thought to be why he takes so long pooping. Family Saurkol's mate, Suu'la Wolfarrow, remains in hiding on Draenor, protective over their son Narkol. His relationship with his family is strained due to him betraying them and their friends to join a malicious world-conquering Horde. He is rumoured by Gabby to be having an affair with the Warmender Garia, although nobody has had the inebriation to ask him if it's true yet.